


Return

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kel comes home from the front. Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake, Team Kel/Lalasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

Kel shut the outside door as quietly as she could. She needn't have bothered, because when she turned and lit her candle, the first thing she saw was Lalasa's disapproving face.

She jumped. "Lal, there's no need to sneak up on me!"

Lalasa tilted her head and tapped her foot slowly on the ground. "Hello to you too, Lady Keladry. Is there something you want to say to me?"

"Sorry for waking you up when I came in?" Kel suggested, puzzled and still chilled from the cool autumn air.

"No," Lalasa huffed. "If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you!" She spun around and flounced upstairs.

Kel stared in the direction she had gone before following. "Honey," she called as she walked up the stairs and opened the door to their rooms. "Are you upset I got called out? I'm sorry, but there's really nothing I can do about it-"

"It's not _that_ ," Lalasa said impatiently. She'd taken up a skirt she must have dropped when Kel came in and was mending a tear in the hem in fine gold thread.

Kel gave her a doubtful look as she dropped her bags on the ground and Lalasa sighed again.

"Didn't you promise to do something if you had to leave for the border?" Lalasa prompted. "Something involving paper, and mail, and...?" She gestured.

Kel could have kicked herself, and did wince. She had forgotten to write, after all the begging and pleading Lalasa had done for Kel not to go at all. "Well," she said.

"I'll let you know how you can make it up to me," Lalasa said. She eyed Kel up and down. "Why don't you change out of those travelling clothes and get ready for bed?"

Kel suddenly grinned, to Lalasa's apparent puzzlement. "I think I have an idea of how I can make it up to you."


End file.
